Romance Novel
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: While watieing to hear, there next oppents in the tourment. Kuwabara finds a dirty romance novel. they boys attempt to figure, out witch of the girls it could be.


Romance novel

One-shot

Summary-

I do now own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I am not being paid to write this

* * *

"I can't believe, that it's taking this long, just to tell us who were fighting against." Kuwabara complained. as he walked into the main room. It was an open area, where they would all meet; and play card games. And the place, where he would spend time, with his beloved Yukina.

"Well, maybe there putting some actual thought behind it." Yusuke said as he shut the door behind him. As he accompanied Kuwabara; on the couch, kicking his feet on to the coffee table. "Don't let it bother you to much, there probably doing this to stress us out"  
he attempted to keep his friend sane.

"Hey be careful, where you place your feet Urameshi; you almost kicked the book." Kuwabara said, as he picked it up "Secret lover?" he read the title out loud. He flipped it over to the back cover. "A hot romance raves Linney Marie. It will get you, all hot and bothered. A story between two people, who secret lust for one another, but are afraid to show there emotions, for one another." Kuwabara continued to read.

"It's one of those dirty love novels that girls like so much!" Yusuke laughed. "I wonder who's it could be." He said, as he took the novel form Kuwabara's hands. "They come to see more of each other. Not being able to stay away, from each other satisfying touches."

As Yusuke reads the last line, the demons walk into the room. "Well I knew you and Kuwabara are friends but I didn't think, were that close." Kurama smirked, as he walked into the room, Hiei following; and taking his place in the window ceil. "Ewe, God no that's sick!" Kuwabara screamed, as they both moved away from each other.

"We found this dirty novel sitting on the table here, Could it be yours?" Yusuke said enjoying glare, he revised from Kurama. "I do read a lot of literature Yusuke, but I wouldn't read such material. "Kurama took the novel out of Yusuke's hand before he even realized it "damn thief" he muttered while Kurama smirked.

"We can narrow down our search," he said as he read the rating. "It is for mature readers, so that takes Kekio off the list." He began to flip though the pages. "And now I understand why," Kurama's face had a light blush to it. "Human garbage,"Hiei muttered, as he watched the boys, as they favored the book.

I bet its Botan's;" Kuwabara took the book, out of Kurama's hands. And began to read the page, the fox had stopped at. "There body's became one, as there breath became quicker and the began to rock against each other, moaning there names." He closed the book Yusuke's laughter could be heard.

"My sister reads stuff like this, it's probably hers. She's too ugly to get a boyfriend." Kuwabara stated. "it seems that you have problem," Hiei snapped back, at the loud carrot top. "Hey shrimp I have a girlfriend! Her name is Yukina, and she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"To court the opposite sex, they must have they must return the same feelings" Hiei growled, he hated when he referred to Yukina; as his girlfriend. She was innocent, didn't understand the meaning. "Hey she likes me!" he said, as he stood. "Do you have a crush on Yukina to? I've seen the way you watch her." Yusuke stopped laughing, as he noticed his friend was going to get his ass kicked, by Hiei. "Hey now, don't jump to conclusions, Kuwabara." He held the shoulders of the human.

Kuwabara quickly controlled his temper as sat back down. "He just knows how to get under my skin." He glared at the fire demon. As Hiei smirked. "You should save your hostility for the battle filed Kuwabara. I do fear that the judges, will put us against some one more difficult then last time."I don't even see what is so great about these books." He threw it back on the table. "Sex is over rated anyways." This caught the boys' attention

"What?!" Yusuke asked, as his eyes widened. As he looked towards the human, Kurama had been taken out of his thoughts, and he had an equally stunned face. "Kuwabara you're not a virgin?" he asked. "No Urameshi, I haven't been one for a while now. I though I told you." He sat back acting cool. "Wow, who was it with." He appeared on the couch, close to him Kurama beside him. "I don't kiss and tell," he said plainly.

Hiei had been confused; he wasn't sure what a virgin was. But had figured, it had to be something to do with that book. Humans were so dusting, the things they read, and the things that were on those picture boxes. All corrupt. "It couldn't have been with Yukina." Yusuke said out loud, making Kuwabara blush; caught Hiei's attention.

"I would never do such a thing to Yukina!" he yelled out to the others. "I don't think she knows what it is anyways." He confessed. While Yusuke was prying into his best friend's life Kurama was watching his best friend, to make sure Hiei would kill there team member.

"it had remained uncomfortable quite, since Kuwabara's confession. " Calling Team Urameshi to the arena!" keito called, over the speakers. "I guess well never find out, who the books belongs to "Yusuke said. As they all stood; and they all exited the room. Yukina began to walk in. "Hey Baby, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked, with his stupid grin. "I forgot my book, on the table." she said, as she walked into the room. There eyes widened, as Kuwabara and Yusuke's mouth dropped. Kurama quickly getting his shock ,attempted not to laugh, while Hiei was still stunned.

After a few moments, they contained some of their composer; but they were still stunned. She walked out, carrying the book in her hand. "I heard your team's name being announced. And I just wanted to wish you all, the best of luck" She bowed, as she ran back down the hallway. "Damn," was all Yusuke could muster. As he looked to Kuwabara, "I guess was wrong." he rubbed the back of his head. There team was called over the speaker again, as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

A little OCC, and it wasn't meant for any real part, of the tournament it was just the setting! I hope you enjoyed, and again Thank you Soooooo much for reading!!


End file.
